


Girl Scout Cookies

by justakidfromhellskitchen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, in more than one way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justakidfromhellskitchen/pseuds/justakidfromhellskitchen
Summary: In which Tony buys way too many Girl Scout cookies and is caught by Steve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a blast writing this. It was the first time I attempted Tony's voice, but I didn't have to try hard. He sort of just poofed into my head and took over.
> 
> Also, I learned a lot about the Girl Scouts, like the fact that there are two certified bakers for Girl Scout cookies. Apparently, depending on where you live in the US, you end up with a slightly different recipe and a different cookie name. Source: http://graphics.latimes.com/girl-scout-cookies/ 
> 
> This fic is based on a marvelous fan art. Go give the art and the artist some love: http://kelslk-art.tumblr.com/post/157992926984/i-bet-girl-scouts-would-set-up-shop-in-front-of

"Tony, you can't just buy the entire troop's cookies."

Steve is leaning with one hip against the kitchen counter, surveying the damage of another one of Tony's impulse buys. He has that pinched look on his face which roughly translates to unsurprised but exasperated.

" _I_ ," say Tony, "can afford it."

"It's not about the money, Tony. What are we going to do with four hundred and eighty-six boxes of Girl Scout cookies?"

"We'll give it to the big guy." Tony finds a seat on top of one of the boxes, wriggling back his bum until he's comfortable. "I bet he won't be as grumpy if someone gave him cookies."

Steve heaves a patient sigh. "We are not giving Bruce nearly five hundred boxes of Samoas--"

"I've always hated that name." Tony rips open the top of one of the box and tears open the plastic. He is aware of Steve's eyes on him just as he is aware of the fact that he's just waltzed right in the middle of Steve's would-be reasonable counter-argument. He can't help it. He's a sucker for Cap's scowls.

And right on cue, Steve's brows knit together. "What name?" he prompts, begrudgingly.

Tony pops one of the delectable caramel covered cookies in his mouth while he makes Steve wait for his answer. "Samoas,” he says with his mouth full. “Kind of racist, don't you think?"

Steve's frown deepens then turns into a hard look. "Tony, be serious."

"Racism is a serious issue, Cap." He pops another cookie in his mouth. Damn if these things aren't addicting.

Steve raises both hands in an unguarded gesture. "Alright, I concede. There's a naming issue. But--"

"Come on, Cap," Tony says, injecting some softness into his tone and giving Steve the best puppy-dog eye he can muster. "I've seen you scrounge up change to buy a single box from them every time you come and leave the Tower."

"I don't scrounge," Steve shoots back, but it's a half-hearted attempt.

 _Hacker voice_ , Tony tells himself, _I'm in_.

"You get my point," Tony coaxes. "You couldn't say no to those little girls either. How did you expect me to? Especially since your self-control is much higher than mine."

"You didn't have to buy four hund--"

"--red and eighty-six boxes, I know, I know. But their troop leader said the girls were fighting over tabling in front of the Avenger's Tower, so I had to do something. Besides," Tony hops down and offers Steve the package of caramelly goodness. "Look at it this way. I will actually share now and you don't have to go looking for my secret stash."

A blush crawls up Steve's neck but he takes one. "I was going to replace it," he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh-huh." The package crinkles as Tony shoves it in Steve's hand. "Take your pick before I call Pepper."

Steve blinks and confusion clouds his face. "What? Why?"

"These are going to the children's hospital under an anonymous donation." Tony punctuates this last revelation with a grin.

The hardness ebbs from Steve’s face, and his smile flickers on. It isn't a big one, but it's got warmth behind it and an uneven tilt to one side, and it's full of an unknown kind of promise. As much of a sucker as Tony is for Steve's frowns, there's nothing that beats the rarity of this smile. This smile makes Tony want to be a better man for Steve.

"I think we can stand to share," Steve says as he plucks a cookie and offers the rest back to Tony. "Don't you?"


End file.
